narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūgakure.
Ryūgakure (韜晦竜''Ryūgakure no Sato''; lit. "Village Hidden Among The Dragons" or "Hidden Dragon Village") is the hidden village of Ryūchi cave and was founded by the First Takage (Uchiha Raijin). Even though the village is not one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Ryūgakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Takage (田影, Literally meaning: Rice Field Shadow). A large number of shinobi from this village seem to have an affinity for Senninka, which allows them to passively absorb natural energy, resulting in increased physical abilities and the possibility to perform various shape-shifting feats, and gives them the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure. By infusing their calcium with chakra, they can manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. This transformation is a multifaceted ability that permits them to achieve feats ranging from creating various weapon-like appendages to even consuming other human beings, as well as a general increase in their physical capabilities. History Founding Landmarks Clans Jūgo's Clan This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb from their surroundings due to their special bodies. As a result of this unique capability and constitution, clan members can undergo various drastic physical alterations. However, the adverse effects of this energy result in sudden and uncontrollable surges of power, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Kaguya Clan File:300px-Kaguya Symbol.svg.png The is a now extinct clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few, namely Kimimaro, possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku which they inherited from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. With the exception of Kimimaro, the clan was killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. Senju Clan The was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Uchiha Clan The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure, but is now almost extinct after the events of the clan massacre. Attire Ryūgakure ANBU flak jackets are white; they are a rather utilitarian version with no scroll pouches and are fastened by only one strap over the left shoulder. The strap is attached via a button and the jacket has a strange design on the front which consists of one diagonal line going down to the left with four small lines on top and one medium size line going down to the right that is perpendicular the previous line. And while the flak jacket only covers half of the torso, this is compensated with the use of shin and arm guards. Ryūgakure flak jackets are black. For protection, they come with shoulder padding (which is fastened on by steel buttons) and a neck guard. They are also fastened by three metal clasps on the left side and have a pouch in the front just over the stomach.